


Каменный лес

by creepysweater



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drummer - Freeform, F/F, Football | Soccer, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mysticism, Rock Band, Russia, Sleepy town, Teenagers, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepysweater/pseuds/creepysweater
Summary: Не буди Лихо, пока оно тихо.История о том, как несколько ребят вляпались в весьма жуткие неприятности.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tem#](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tem%23).



— Прекрати.

Мама устало прикрыла глаза и потерла переносицу. Костя прекратил барабанить ладонью по столику, и ему мгновенно стало скучно. Он посмотрел в окошко их купе, за которым не происходило ровным счетом ничего примечательного — сплошь поля и кусты с деревьями, насаженные вдоль путей, — разгладил вафельное полотенце, которое выполняло роль скатерти, и снова принялся отбивать ритм. Правда, на этот раз ногами.

— Костя!

Костя остановился и виновато улыбнулся.

— Прости. Когда мы уже приедем?

Мама с нервным вздохом посмотрела на наручные часы и ответила:

— Через пятнадцать минут. — Нахмурилась. — Через четырнадцать. Потерпи. И не стучи!

Дверь в купе отъехала и зашел папа. Он стянул полотенце со столика и, бросив на ходу «Забыл сдать», вышел. Костя вновь принялся смотреть в окно на все те же поля да деревья. Папа вернулся и сел напротив мамы. Они о чем-то переглядывались и строили друг другу забавные рожицы. Костя не принимал в этом участия, все также глядя в окно. Наконец пейзаж за стеклом сменился пригородом, а затем — знакомым с детства унылым серым районом. Еще пара минут и по замедлившему ход поезду стало ясно, что они подъезжают к вокзалу.

— Ну, пора, — отец бодро поднялся с сидения и, взяв чемодан, вышел из купе.

Сильной толкучки не было — не так много пассажиров. Костя надел свой рюкзак и тоже взял чемодан, опередив маму. Она довольно улыбнулась и пропустила его вперед. Поезд остановился, проводница открыла дверь и пассажиры принялись покидать вагон.

На перроне их уже ожидал дядя Женя. Он тут же выхватил у Кости чемодан и сердечно потряс его за руку:

— Вот так вырос! — Костя не успел ничего ответить, как дядя Женя переключился на своего брата, то есть, костиного отца. — Как доехали?

— Отлично доехали! — сказал папа. — Почти не душно.

Душно и впрямь не было. К счастью, им попался современный поезд. Костя даже пожалел, что они ехали не плацкартом, чтобы понаблюдать побольше людей. Потому что в их купе никого так и не заселили.

— Костян!

Костя опасно пошатнулся, когда на него налетел двоюродный брат, едва не сбив с ног. Он повис на Косте, вынудив страдальчески взвыть. Андрюша, которого в пору было звать Андрюхой или хотя бы Андреем, за год, что они не виделись, подрос и по ощущениям весил тонну. Его макушка сантиметров пять не дотягивала до костиной. В этом году ему исполнилось пятнадцать, и он уже не был похож на пацаненка.

— Ну ты и вымахал! — сказал Костя, высвобождаясь из хватки и пожимая ему руку. — В баскетболисты еще не перешел?

— Нет уж, мне и в своем клубе хорошо, — ответил Андрей.

— «В клубе», — передразнил Костя и шутливо потрепал его по волосам.

Дядя Женя с Андреем, не слушая возражений, похватали вещи и повели Костю с родителями с вокзала. Когда они завернули на парковку, дежурившие на выходе таксисты посмотрели на них с недобрением. Ясное дело, из-под носа уводили потенциальных клиентов. Костя без труда узнал дядин джип, который тот не менял, наверно, уже лет семь. Сам же дядя Женя, загрузив вещи в багажник, достал из кармана пачку сигарет.

— Перенервничал, — объяснил он, закуривая.

Папа понимающе улыбнулся. Андрей неодобрительно покосился на белый дымок и сделал едва заметный шаг в сторону.

— Вот теперь все? — спросил дядя Женя. — Теперь вы — ельчане?

— Теперь все, — ответила мама.

Костя закусил губу, чтобы не ляпнуть чего-то, за что потом родители будут на него ругаться. Стать «ельчанином» ему не особенно улыбалось. И не только потому, что это звучало смешно. Хотя и поэтому тоже. Шмельск, Хмельск — как только местные не изгалялись над названием города. Косте просто не хотелось уезжать из родного Калабутинска. Вернее, не хотелось переезжать из одной глуши в другую. Он хотел доучиться, а после рвануть в Москву или Питер. Но делать было нечего — если родители решили переехать, то оставить единственного своего наследника в прежнем городе не могли. В принципе, это никак не мешало дальнейшим костиным планам. Разве что слегка сбивало с толку. Весь июнь он сдавал вторую в своей жизни сессию, как положено студенту, а отец приобретал квартиру в Ельске и покупал в нее мебель. Мама решила, что проще перевезти только книги, одежду и домашнюю утварь. Поэтому все старое она раздала почти даром. Собранный груз уехал на место назначения, а оставшиеся вещи из разряда «так, по мелочи» они привезли в своих чемоданах. Костя понял, что повзрослел, когда закрывал на молнию свой рюкзак в той, теперь бывшей комнате. Личных вещей, которые ему дороги, оказалось совсем мало: пара комиксов, тетрадный блок с конспектами, планшет, плеер, комок из нескольких пар наушников и барабанные палочки. Их он купил не так давно и даже не успел еще толком наиграться. То нужно было готовиться к экзаменам, то собирать справки для перевода в Ельский государственный университет, то помогать маме паковать вещи. И, пожалуй, «Ельский университет» было единственным благозвучным названием, связанным с этим городом, потому что напоминало про американский Йель.

— Ну что, перекур закончен? — спросила мама, которой уже не терпелось оказаться дома.

Дядя Женя кивнул и пульнул незатушенный бычок в ближайшую урну.

— По коням, — объявил он, обходя машину и усаживаясь в водительское кресло.

Все оставшиеся быстро заняли места, и джип тронулся с места. Проехал он не так уж и много. Костя со вздохом наконец принял факт, что тот унылый район, который они проезжали на поезде, и есть его новый.

— Круто, что живем рядом, да? — радостно спросил Андрей.

— Да… — протянул Костя, надеясь, что брат не уловит в его голосе грустные нотки.

***

— Почти пришли, — сообщила Эля.

Таня шла вслед за подругой, с легкой брезгливостью лавируя между могилами. Ей было не по себе от этого места: старые покосившиеся кресты и надгробия, кособокие столики и лавки, разросшиеся деревья, которые некогда родственники усопших сажали для красоты. И кругом ни души. По крайней мере, в поле зрения. Чтобы не смотреть по сторонам, Таня постаралась сфокусироваться на рюкзаке идущей впереди подруги — черной кожаной торбе с целым букетом брелочков.

Эля же чувствовала себя здесь, как рыба вводе. Она и выглядела соответсвенно: вся в черном. Только азарт в глазах казался тут неуместным. Она остановилась у одной из могил и с гордостью произнесла:

— Вот он, смотри! Правда, красивый?

Таня взглянула на чуть выцветшую от времени фотографию на старом кресте: привлекательный темноволосый молодой человек. Эля прожужжала ей все уши об этом парне, который умер девять лет назад в свои неполные двадцать три. Как всегда, та гуляла по кладбищу и случайно наткнулась на могилу этого Дмитрия Маленкова. Таня даже почти не удивилась, когда Эля сказала, что влюбилась с первого взгляда. В конце концов, всего два года назад она ходила влюбленной в Шопена, а за пару месяцев до этого — в Курта Кобейна. Были еще Шелли и Клиффа Бертона. Что поделать, такая вот впечатлительная и излишне романтичная у нее подруга. Правда, от Шопена, Курта и остальных остались их произведения, и любить их можно было, не выходя из дома. А этот Дмитрий вынуждал являться на личные свидания. Даже удивительно, что он ей понравился — ведь он был обычным человеком. Ну разве что мертвым. Таня мысленно отвесила себе подзатыльник: о чем она вообще думает?

— Ну, да, красивый. И что?

— Ничего. К нему никто не ходит.

Все здесь действительно было неухоженно: краска облупилась, могила заросла сорняками, цепочка на оградке давно была кем-то стащена. Таня поежилась. Все-таки ей очень хотелось уйти отсюда. А Эля начала бодренько дергать из земли траву.

— Что ты делаешь? — опешила Таня.

— Навожу порядок.

Она улыбнулась и с легким смущением взглянула на фотографию. Таня стала понимать, что подруга не шутит.

— Эля, ты же понимаешь, где мы находимся? — спросила она, не скрывая саркастические нотки.

Подруга закатила глаза.

— Понимаю-понимаю. Свои шутки оставь при себе. Он красивый и мне нравится.

— Еще скажи, что он явится с того света и женится на тебе. Совсем на своей готике двинулась!

— Я же не заставляю это делать тебя. Сиди и развлекай меня. Расскажи что-нибудь.

Таня вздохнула и, бросив на землю свой рюкзак, села на него. Сначала она молча смотрела на руки Эли, вырывающие стебельки травы, а потом заговорила:

— Жила-была на свете девочка Эля, и были у нее не все дома. — Эля рассмеялась, а Таня продолжила: — Поэтому она ходила гулять не на игровую площадку, как все дети, а на кладбище. И однажды она познакомилась там с красивым мальчиком Димой.

Ее прервало электронное пиликанье. Эля отряхнула руки и достала из кармана мобильник.

— Это снова Эдик, — она закатила глаза. — Зовет на вписку.

— Здорово! — обрадовалась Таня. — Когда?

— Завтра.

Эдик познакомился с ними на концерте, где подрабатывал фотографом. Он с нескрываемым восхищением наделал снимков с Элей, а потом, когда спустя время прислал ей их во «В контакте», принялся активно зазывать на свидание. Он был симпатичный и забавный, и Таня не понимала, почему подруга его постоянно динамит.  
Вот и сейчас она скривила нос и собралась печатать отказ.

— Давай, сходим, — предложила Таня, но Эля упрямо покачала головой. — Да что ты потеряешь? Зайдем на часик. Если не понравится, уйдем.

— Ладно, — недовольно буркнула Эля и с явной неохотой отправила сообщение. — Но ненадолго. А теперь продолжай свою сказку. Там же будет хэппи-энд?

— Про «умерли в один день»? Прости, не выйдет. Он опередил.

Эля фыркнула от смеха и продолжала свое занятие. А Таня от нечего делать буравила взглядом облупленный угол надгробия. Потом перевела взгляд на свои ногти, почти такого же цвета, и решилась. Сходить с ума, так вместе. Она поднялась на ноги, нашарила в боковом кармашке рюкзака свой лак и принялась закрашивать им угол. Эля одобрительно улыбнулась:

— Я знала, что он тебе понравится!

***

Надо было отдать папе должное — квартира не выглядела совсем уж необжитой. По крайней мере, он на пару с дядей Женей собрал всю мебель и растащил по комнатам подписанные коробки. Костя как сейчас видел переговоры по скайпу, во время которых папа носил по квартире планшет, а мама раздавала ценные указания, что и куда надо бы поставить. Но, видимо, даже технический прогресс не избавил от ошибок. Потому что сейчас мама с сомнением смотрела на комод и задумчиво поджимала губу.

— Кажется, он должен был стоять в другом углу.

— Разве? — изумился папа. — Но здесь он не занимает много места.

— Ммм, — мама закусила губу и качнула головой, — нет.

Костя ухмыльнулся, понимая, что мама все равно расставит все по-своему. И, мысленно пожелав папе удачи, завернул в свою комнату. Ею Костя остался почти доволен. Она была чуть поодаль от остальных и, судя по всему, в нее почти всегда било солнце. А еще окна выходили на школьный двор со стадионом — определенно будет шумно, но воздушный простор перед глазами того стоит. Костя открыл створку, сделал глубокий вдох. Потрясающе!

Оторвавшись наконец от окна, Костя оглянулся на коробки, сложенные будто в тетрисе в аккуратную башенку — папа очевидно старался. Улыбнувшись, Костя взял первую с надписью «Игрушки» и принялся разбирать ее. Игрушками родители в шутку назвали его коллекционные фигурки по играм, комиксам и фильмам. Почему-то их ужасно умиляло, что взрослый ребенок продолжает покупать себе Бэтменов и Спайденменов. Костю это уже не раздражало. Он принялся неторопливо освобождать фигурки от пупырчатого полиэтилена и ставить их на полку стеллажа.

Занятие это ему наскучило уже спустя четверть часа. Свежий воздух манил на улицу. Костя отодвинул полупустую коробку и вынырнул в коридор. Проходя мимо родительской спальни, он увидел, что папа все-таки передвигает комод на то место, на которое хотела мама. Сама же мама нашлась на кухне распаковывающей посуду.

— Мам, я прогуляюсь, — сказал Костя. — Может, тебе что-то надо?

— О, да! — пожалуй слишком радостно ответил мама, отрываясь от своего занятия. — Забеги в магазин. Купи… — она заглянула в холодильник и хмыкнула. — Всего. Возьми мою карточку.

Костя отыскал глазами среди вещей ее сумку, вынул кошелек и быстро достал из кармашка карточку.

— Я скоро, — пообещал он, ныряя ногами в кеды.

Мама ответила что-то невнятное, и Костя наконец покинул квартиру. Утренняя прохлада, встретившая их на вокзале, уже сменилась типичной для конца июня жарой. Горячий воздух обдал лицо Кости, заставив пожалеть, что он не надел кепку или хотя бы темные очки. Пощурившись от яркого солнца, Костя направился на свою небольшую экскурсию, стараясь держаться в тени.

Ничего особенно удивительного Костя не встретил. Город как город. Со сбитым асфальтом, который уже успели в этом году подлатать в нескольких местах, и теперь пятна свежей укладки чернели на сером полотне дорог. С домами, отстроенными лет тридцать назад и совсем новенькими на окраинах — дом Кости был как раз из «стареньких». Все здесь было, как и в детстве, когда они приезжали в гости. Только на первых этажах открылось больше всяких магазинчиков, студий и спортзалов. И домов выросло, как грибов после дождя. Косте быстро сделалось скучно. Разумеется, это потому, что район спальный. Они похожи один на другой во всех уголках страны. За местными изюминками и колоритами стоило поехать в старую часть города. Костя уже давно нагуглил фотографии местных достопримечательностей и стратегически важных для себя мест и теперь жаждал поскорее туда поехать. Но в первый день делать это было бы как-то неправильно.

Костя сделал крюк по району и почти вернулся к дому, как увидел арку с надписью «Парк Молодежный». Вернее, то, что было над ней. По воздуху проплыл синий шарик, почему-то привязанный к пакету. Пакет надувался, словно парус, и нес шарик за собой. Это было, пожалуй, самое странное зрелище, которое Костя видел в последнее время. Подумав немного, он пересек дорогу и прошел под аркой. Спустился по лестнице к детской площадке и ухмыльнулся вертушке с силуэтом Бабы Яги на метле. Кругом мельтешила малышня, которую пасли молодые мамы, всякий раз ненадолго отрываясь от своих телефонов. Вдалеке располагалась шашлычка с характерным дымовым запахом. Впрочем, совершенно пустая. Не тот час для клиентов. Вдоль всего этого участка под наклоном тянулась большущая бетонная плита, а за ней, наверху возвышался спортивный центр. Костя смутно припомнил, что здесь и занимался футболом его двоюродный брат.

Не найдя более ничего интересного, он вернулся к арке и перешел дорогу обратно. Метрах в ста по пути к дому находился магазин. В детстве Кости тот был просто продуктовым, потом на нем менялись вывески. Сейчас он принадлежал какой-то местной торговой сети, яркий логотип которой виднелся даже с выхода из парка. Костя нащупал в кармане мамину карту и двинулся вперед. По дороге в магазин его внимание привлекли объявления, намотанные на стволы едва ли не каждого второго дерева с помощью скотча. «Помогите найти человека!» — прочел Костя над портретом мужчины средних лет. Косте сразу стало не по себе. Где-то кто-то пропал, о нем тревожатся и ищут, а он просто идет себе да гуляет. Поежившись от колючих мыслей, он ускорил шаг и практически взбежал по лестнице, ведущей ко входу в магазин.

Но не успел он взяться за ручку двери, как та распахнулась, выпуская из магазина прохладный от кондиционера воздух и стайку подростков. Костя даже не сразу признал среди них Андрея, так как все они были одеты в одинаковые форменные футболки. «А вот и клуб», — усмехнулся про себя Костя.

— Эй! — обрадовался Андрей и тут же объяснил друзьям: — Это братан мой, сегодня переехал, я говорил.

Костя охотно пожал тут же протянутые ему руки. Всю их компанию быстро оттеснили в сторону новые выходящие покупатели.

— Ну как, обустроились? — поинтересовался Андрей.

— В процессе, — туманно ответил Костя. — Вот, за едой вышел. А вы что, с тренировки?

— Да, пожрать покупали. Мы хотим поиграть. — Андрей кивнул в сторону спортивного центра. — Там клетки пустые — в такое время их никто не бронирует. Не хочешь с нами?

Костя задумался на мгновение. Ему все еще было не по себе из-за объявления. Возможно, имело смысл немного развеяться до возвращения домой. Хотя играть он не хотел.

— Разве что зрителем, — ответил Костя, доставая из кармана пачку сигарет.

— Да ладно! — воскликнул Андрей и шлепнул его по плечу. — Разучился, что ли?

Костя не разучился, но настроения не было. К тому же все эти детишки были в некотором смысле профи. Андрей вон занимался футболом с пяти лет, остальные наверняка тоже. Так что позориться в их толпе не было никакого желания.

— На пенсию вышел, — Костя поиграл бровями, взял из пачки сигарету и сунул ее за ухо.

Андрей недовольно покосился на сигарету, но ответ принял. Они перешли дорогу. Костя уселся на скамью за клеткой, а пацанье с воплями и смехом полезло в клетку, сбрасывая рюкзаки в самом ее углу. Играть начали буквально сходу. Все они ощущали себя по меньшей мере Неймарами и Роналду. Некоторые даже не без оснований. Костя вытащил из-за уха сигарету, надел наушники и закурил. Он стучал ногой и свободной рукой в такт музыке и почти завороженно наблюдал, как несколько пар ног ловко и умело гоняют мяч внутри. Вот сейчас Костя порадовался, что не принял приглашение — точно бы размазали. Его-то уровень — футбол на физкультуре.

Костя оторвал взгляд от мяча и, повертев головой, заметил, что из здания спортивного центра вышел светловолосый паренек в клубной футболке. Он долго смотрел на клетку, а когда ему несколько ребят помахали руками, быстро зашел к ним. Парень был старше этих подростков и, наверно, являлся ровесником самому Косте. Костя смотрел как ему пожимают руки и о чем-то говорят. Наконец он бросил рюкзак к остальным и присоединился к игре.

Мяч то и дело бился в сетку, будто пытаясь вырваться на волю, подальше от беспощадных ударов. Один раз он вылетел из клетки, шмякнулся в стену в опасной близости от окна, упал на землю и несмело подкатился прямо к костиной ноге.

— Кость, это знак! — заржал Андрей.

Но Костя покачал головой и, подняв мяч, бросил его игрокам. Брат скорчил рожу и вновь влился в игру.

Песня в телефоне Кости несколько раз сменилась другой. Он уже успел закурить заново. Такое случалось, когда он долго сидел на одном месте и ничего толком не делал. Вдруг тот светловолосый парень резко выскочил из клетки и куда-то убежал. Вещи свои не взял, ни с кем не попрощался — просто умчался прочь. Мальчишки остановили игру и озадаченно смотрели ему вслед, переговариваясь между собой. Кто-то пару раз хохотнул, но тут же замолк. Костя сделал несколько резких движений головой, чтобы освободиться от наушников, которые тут же повисли на его шее, и поднялся с места. Он подошел к клетке и тоже попытался высмотреть того парня.

— Что случилось? — спросил он у Андрея, но тот лишь пожал плечами в недоумении.

Парень вскоре вернулся. Мрачный, с плотно сжатыми губами. Ребята тут же облепили его со все сторон и засыпали вопросами.

— Лень, ты чего?

— Куда бегал?

— Это он, что ли? Или нет?

— Опять свалил?

Но парень, которого очевидно звали Леней, глядел сквозь них, словно все они были прозрачными. Он молча выбрал из общей кучи рюкзаков свой и так же безмолвно выскользнул из клетки. Костя задумчиво посмотрел в том направлении в котором ушел загадочный Леня и ойкнул от внезапной боли — сигарета дотлела до фильтра и обожгла палец. Чертыхнувшись, Костя выбросил окурок в ближайшую урну.

— А что с ним такое? — полюбопытствовал он у брата.

— Да это не с ним. С друганом его, — ответил Андрей и наморщил нос, подбирая нужное слово. — Чудит он.

— Чудит? — удивился Костя. — В смысле?

Андрей пожал плечами и состроил кислую мину, будто бы это можно было засчитать за ответ. Потом ткнул локтем кого-то из пацанов, тот другого и словно по цепной реакции они вернулись в игру.

Леня уже давно скрылся из вида, а Костя вдруг обнаружил, что ему надоело бездельничать. В памяти всплыла просьба мамы закупиться провизией, и Костя решил, что это неплохой план действий. Он встал со скамьи и, свистнув, помахал обернувшемуся Андрею рукой. Быстро перебежав дорогу, Костя почти дошел до магазина, как вновь заметил плывущий над районом шарик. Он все еще парил в воздухе, то и дело привлекая к себе внимание прохожих. Дети радостно тыкали в него пальцем, подростки ржали, а взрослые тихо усмехались. Некоторые тянулись вверх, вероятно думая, что вот они-то точно шарик поймают. Но всякий раз новый порыв ветра поднимал его выше и уносил дальше. Глядя на этот странный шарик, Костя ощутил, как к нему возвращается чувство тревоги. Медленно поднимаясь по ступенькам, он с трудом отвел взгляд от этого зрелища и быстро юркнул в магазин.


	2. Chapter 2

Полуденное солнце палило беспощадно. Даже козырек кепки и темные очки не спасали. Леня буквально обливался потом и мечтал, чтобы смена скорее закончилась и можно было бы принять душ. Он сидел с двумя другими мусорщиками на бортиках прицепа, пока трактор вез их в очередной двор. Музыка из магнитолы звучала слишком громко, но Леня уже привык. Да и окружающие наверняка тоже. Хотя вряд ли кому-то действительно мог нравиться репертуар ностальгической музыки. От нее буквально резало слух и несло душными забегаловками и семейными застольями. Леня бы с радостью спасался берушами или плеером, но остальная бригада бы его не поняла. Втайне Леня надеялся, что кто-нибудь из жителей однажды не выдержит и напишет жалобу в управляющую компанию. Ну, а пока приходилось слушать.

Трактор въехал во двор и остановился у первого подъезда крайнего дома. Мусорщики спрыгнули с прицепа и принялись за крупный мусор, сваленный на тротуаре у подъезда. Чуть поодаль замершие, как сурикаты, стояли дети и восторженно таращились на трактор. К этому Леня тоже уже привык. Он слабо улыбнулся и, подхватив кусок оконной рамы, потащил его к прицепу. Рамы, стекла, старые стулья и кухонные диванчики — все это они таскали с незавидным постоянством. Иногда Лене казалось, что либо люди делают ремонт постоянно, либо он застрял в дурацкой временной петле, где вынужден вновь и вновь носить одни и те же вещи по единому маршруту.

Водитель, он же бригадир Алексеич, поднял видавшую виды микроволновку и принялся вертеть в руках, оценивая на глаз. Сколько Леня подрабатывал, уже уяснил, что весь этот мусор еще не совсем мусор. Многому из этого хлама Алексеич находил более полезное применение, а иной раз и умудрялся извлекать финансовую выгоду. Главное, знать, куда и что отвезти. Эти деньги, как правило, делились бригадой между собой и были дополнительными «стимулирующими» к зарплате. Поэтому, закончив с рамой, Леня как можно аккуратнее взялся за стопку небольших стекол. И чуть не выронил их, когда взгляд выцепил приклеенное к столбу объявление.

— Да осторожнее ты! — прикрикнул Алексеич. — Они ж на теплицы влет уйдут!

Леня виновато кивнул, перехватывая стекла крепче. Сложив их в прицепе так, чтоб не разбились при езде, он отправился к следующему подъезду. На его двери тоже белело проклятое объявление. Леня только вздохнул.

Он уже видел их — родственники пропавшего расклеили их по всему району. Еще пять дней назад Леня с остальными волонтерами в полном воодушевлении рыскал по дворам и паркам в поисках этого человека, Виктора Николаевича Зубцова. И был уверен, что тот найдется. Ведь они смогли отыскать предыдущего, как уж его там. И еще пару детишек, которые испугались наказания за плохие оценки и прятались весь день по подъездам. К сожалению, Леня уже уяснил ужасное правило, что если человек не находится в течение суток, то вряд можно рассчитывать на хороший финал для него. Правило, в котором редко случались исключения. Мысленно он уже перенес Зубцова в список пропавших без вести. И надеялся лишь, что не придется переносить в список найденных мертвыми. Список, который в этом месяце пополнился уже трижды.

— Задолбали уже на каждого алкаша объявления о пропаже вешать, — проворчал Андрей Саныч, еще один мусорщик.

— Почему алкаша? — спросил Леня.

— Да ты на рожу эту посмотри! У меня такая на майских обычно.

Андрей Саныч заржал, а Леня даже из вежливости улыбаться не стал. Только бросил исподлобья короткий взгляд и обратил все свое внимание на скромную кучу мусора — на этот раз только коробка с битой плиткой и раздолбанный табурет. Леня схватил табурет, мстительно оставляя тащить более тяжелую плитку Санычу.

Леня не одобрял подобные шутки. Это было тупо, низко и отдавало неприятным душком. Да, полиция не выдвигала никаких официальных пугающих версий про маньяков, но Леню грызло плохое предчувствие. Смутное, ничем не подкрепленное ощущение, будто он знает обо всем этом больше, чем остальные. Мама назвала бы это интуицией или еще какой дичью, а Лене оставалось лишь строить догадки и надеяться, что он ошибается.

Он закинул табурет в прицеп и пошел к другому подъезду. Двор они «обчистили» за четверть часа. Запрыгнув на свое место в прицепе, Леня быстро стянул одну перчатку и достал из кармана телефон. У него было немного времени до следующего двора, поэтому он быстро проверил входящие звонки и сообщения во всех своих соцсетях. Ничего. Ничего полезного, вернее — ни одной весточки от Димы. Их переписка окончательно оборвалась месяц назад, и теперь состояла только из коротких «Эй», «Чего молчишь?» и одиноких вопросительных знаков со стороны Лени. Вчера Леня догнал его, но вместо объяснений Дима просто послал его и сбежал. Сейчас Леня пожалел что не врезал другу от души. Заслужил! Леня как сейчас видел димины глаза — тошнотворно мутные, словно тот под веществами. Леня не был уверен, так ли это, но… Зачем еще Диме его избегать и вести себя настолько странно?

Лене было почти мерзко от того, что шестеренки в его голове повернулись в эту сторону. Поджав от досады губы, он убрал телефон и снова надел перчатку. Его ждали другой двор, час работы на жаре и, наверно, теперь бесконечные размышления о происходящих вокруг дурных делах.

***

Таня спрыгнула на тротуар, Эля следом за ней, и за их спинами захлопнулась дверца маршрутки. Субботний вечер они встречали в южном районе.

— Ну и жара! — пожаловалась Эля. — Почему всегда находится кретин, требующий закрыть окно?

— У меня вопрос получше: почему к нему всегда прислушиваются?

Эля хмыкнула, а Таня с наслаждением запрокинула голову, позволяя свежему ветерку, которого так не хватало в маршрутке, пройтись по всему ее телу.

— Так, нам нужен двадцатый дом, — сказала Эля, заглядывая в телефон, а потом осматриваясь по сторонам. — Кажется, туда.

Таня взяла ее за локоть и потянула в указанном направлении, будто бы Эля сопротивлялась. На самом деле, уже нет. По крайней мере, физически.

— Надеюсь, я не пожалею, что ты меня уговорила, — пробубнила она.

Довольно улыбнувшись, Таня горделиво расправила плечи. Только пусть попробует пожалеть! Еще спасибо скажет, когда наконец начнет встречаться с нормальным Эдиком.

— Я знаю, что ты задумала, — проницательно заметила Эля и пропела: — Мое сердце уже занято.

Она рассмеялась. Но Таня даже не думала сдаваться.

— Знаешь, у Эдика есть огромное преимущество: он живой. — Эля скептически изогнула бровь. Таня вздохнула: — У него хотя бы кроме скелета еще что-то есть. А еще ты ему нравишься. Если ему еще все твои тараканы милы будут, то считай, тебе повезло.

— Ну… Так-то он, конечно, ничего, — задумчиво произнесла Эля и тут же встрепенулась: — Так, выкинь свои мысли из моей головы!

Таня закатила глаза, не став более комментировать дурацкую ситуацию. В конце концов, Таня не ведущая «Давай поженимся». Она и сама хотела развеяться. Повеселиться, пообщаться с незнакомыми, но интересными люди и, возможно, даже внезапно влюбиться самой, если уж Эля так отчаянно сопротивляется. И она, черт возьми, имеет на это право! Целый час Таня просидела с плойкой, делая небрежные кудри, чтобы свежевыкрашенные в зеленый волосы выглядели эффектнее. Оттенок-то неяркий и долго не продержится, поэтому стоило хотя бы разок вывести волосы «в свет». Таня с легкой завистью смотрела на простой конский хвостик Эли, который всегда выглядел идеальным, даже если из него торчали пряди.

— «Повезло», понимаешь ли, — тихо ворчала Эля. — Кому бы тут еще повезло… Пришли!

Они остановились у нужного подъезда. С верхних этажей через открытые окна доносились Kasabian. Эля несколько раз набрала номер квартиры на домофоне, но никто не ответил. Скорее всего, звонка просто не слышали из-за музыки. Поэтому девушкам пришлось дождаться, пока кто-нибудь из жильцов не выйдет из подъезда. На это ушло минут десять. На то, чтобы попасть в квартиру, времени они потратили значительно меньше — нужно было лишь дождаться перерыва между песнями.  
Дверь открыл некто, смутно знакомый. Вероятно, хозяин. Таня честно попыталась вспомнить его имя.

— Эй! — радостно и пьяно поприветствовал он их. — Welcome to the party!

И всучил Тане вскрытую банку пива. Девушки переглянулись и принялись здороваться, но их слова потонули в новой мелодии. Хозяин сказал что-то еще, закрыл дверь и упорхнул к остальным, а Таня с Элей неспешно стянули кеды и прошли внутрь.

Квартира не была набита битком, конечно, но народу здесь находилось порядочно. Знали они примерно половину присутствующих. С кем-то они сталкивались на концертах или вписках, с кем-то учились на одном факультете. Они жали руки, прихватывали в легкие объятия или подставляли щеки для приветственных поцелуев. Таня с удовольствием отметила, что здесь витает дух расслабленного веселья. То, что нужно. Однако из той банки пить не решилась и поставила ее на ближайший стол.

Эля разболталась с какой-то девушкой, а Таня спустила с плеча рюкзак и нащупала среди вещей пачку. Сунув в зубы сигарету, она направилась на балкон. Но не успев переступить порожек, столкнулась с выходящим с балкона Эдиком.

— Привет! — Он расплылся в улыбке. — А где Эльвира?

Таня махнула за спину — подруга все еще болтала с той девушкой. Эдик замялся, а потом схватил Таню за руку и втащил на балкон.

— Эй! Ты чего?!

Его глаза нездраво горели, что несколько настораживало. Возможно, Таня погорячилась, назвав его нормальным.

— Можно нескромный вопрос? — поинтересовался он.

Там на полу сидело еще трое ребят, причем двое не с сигаретами, а с вейпами. Обычно Таню их бульканье раздражало, но сейчас она предпочла бы их компанию Эдику. Он состроил на своем лице очень просящее выражение, и Таня сдалась, отходя подальше, вглубь лоджии.

— Я про Элю, — уточнил Эдик, будто у них с Таней были еще какие-то пересекающиеся интересы. — У нее кто-нибудь есть?

— Ммм, — Таня неспешно прикурила и выпустила тонкую струйку дыма. Не объяснять же, что его «соперник» давно умер и угрозы не представляет. — Не думаю.

Эдик обрадовался.

— А про меня ничего не говорила?

Таня сделала новую затяжку и сказала чистую правду:

— Сказала, что ты ничего. — Пусть и без контекста.

Судя по широкой улыбке, у Эдика наступило персональное Рождество. Или Ханука — кажется, он еврей, Таня была не сильно в курсе.

— Так у меня есть шанс?

Таня ободряюще кивнула. И тут случилось то, что, конечно, в ее планы не входило. Вопросы. Но она сама вмешалась, поэтому покорно, пусть и немногословно отвечала — про любимую музыку Эли (Ramones), цветы (белые лилии), цвет (фиолетовый), сериал (да кто бы запомнил — каждый месяц новый). На это ушло почти две песни.  
И когда очередная закончилась, прежде чем началась новая, в дверь позвонили. Вновь прибывшая партия гостей воспользовались тем же приемом, что и Таня с Элей. Таня видела их сквозь окно, ведущее на кухню, дверь в которою выходила прямо в прихожую. Ее внимание привлек один из новичков — высокий, плечистый, стильно подстриженный и просто неприлично красивый парень. Таня не была уверена, встречался ли он ей когда-либо. Наверняка нет, уж она бы это запомнила. Парень вдруг посмотрел прямо на нее и помахал рукой. Таня вытаращила глаза и, кажется, начала стремительно краснеть. Но тут уловила движение рядом с собой — Эдик помахал незнакомцу в ответ. Таня тяжело вздохнула: можно ли быть большей дурой?

— Кто это? — поинтересовалась она вслух, а мысленно ответила на свой предыдущий вопрос: «еще как можно».

— Где? — не сразу сообразил Эдик. — А, это Сашка Могильщик.

— Почему могильщик? Фамилия такая? Или работа?

— Вроде того. — Эдик смешно наморщил нос. — Это его хобби.

Таня аж сигаретным дымом поперхнулась — ничего себе хобби! Неужели и он слоняется по кладбищам и влюбляется в покойниц? Вряд ли это так же мило и трогательно, как у Эли. Видимо, на ее лице отразилось недоумение, потому что Эдик поспешил объяснить:

— Ты не думай, что у него не все дома. Он просто хоронит сбитых кошек и собак.

— А, вот оно что… — протянула Таня. — Если честно, не думала, что кто-то этим занимается.

— И никто и не думает. А у Сашки даже отдельная полянка в лесу для этого есть.

— Круто, — неуверенно произнесла Таня.

С одной стороны, дело и впрямь хорошее. С другой… У этого парня было свое личное кладбище! Это слишком даже для Тани, привыкшей к странностям лучшей подруги. А объект разговора как раз появился на балконе. Он ответил на несколько рукопожатий и устремился к Эдику.

— Мужик.

— Мужик.

Таня с любопытством рассматривала этого Могильщика и пыталась увидеть в нем нечто, что выдаст его странную натуру. Но за спиной не было лопаты, футболка не багрилась от крови, а с джинсов не падали комья земли. Парень как парень.

— Саша — Таня, — представил их Эдик. — Подруга Эльвиры.

— Той самой? — усмехнулся Саша и взгляд его на мгновение потеплел.

Эдик смутился и кивнул, а его друг уже обратил свое внимание на саму Таню.

— Привет.

Он обворожительно улыбнулся, пожалуй, слишком самодовольно задрав подбородок. Тане это не очень понравилось, но она все же коротко кивнула и протянула руку. Саша сжал ее пальцы и не сразу выпустил. При бы этом прошелся по Тане таким липким взглядом, что ей стало не просто не по себе, а даже слегка противно. Весь первоначальный флер вокруг Саши рассыпался, как карточный домик. Кажется, кладбище сбитых животных было не самой худшей его чертой.

— Я пойду, — недружелюбно буркнула Таня и поторопилась уйти с балкона.

Весь вечер она провела либо в компании Эли, либо кого-то из знакомых и старалась при этом всячески избегать общества этого Саши. Не то чтобы он был плохим человеком. Он определенно делал доброе, полезное дело. Есть же люди, которые подбирают раненых животных, выхаживают их, находят им новый дом. А кто позаботится о вечном покое сбитой собаки или раздавленной кошки? Ведь куда-то они деваются с дорог. Таня никогда об этом не думала. А теперь и вовсе чувствовала легкое разочарование от того, что люди могут одновременно быть хорошими и неприятными.

***

Леня поежился от холода молочного прилавка и, быстро, выбрав кефир посвежее, отпрянул назад. Он двинулся дальше. Вздохнув при взгляде на любимые макароны, не дорогие, к слову, Леня взял те, под которыми желтел скидочный ценник. Его родители были большими поклонниками покупок по специальным предложениям, поэтому продукты чаще всего покупались акционные. И неважно что не всегда они оказывались вкусными или качественными, да и экономия иной раз выходила сомнительной. Больше всего Леню расстраивало упрямство родителей. Ведь он уже давно зарабатывал и вкладывался в семейный бюджет, можно было не экономить так отчаянно. Но, видимо, дело было не в деньгах, а в процессе. Наверно, у западных психологов есть для этого отдельный термин, но Леня предпочитал мысленно называть это обычным сдвигом по фазе. Ничего, скоро ему заплатят остаток за месяц, и тогда можно будет без зазрения совести закупиться провиантом по душе.

Заполнив корзину в соответствии с маминым списком, Леня направился на кассу. Утром в магазине было по-воскресному пустынно. Однако даже несмотря на это, очередь на единственной работающей в такой час кассе двигалась лениво. Пожилая дама долго отсчитывала монеты, следующий за ней мужчина никак не мог нормально приложить карту к пин-паду, а когда дошел черед до Лени, то к кассирше подошла другая сотрудница и завязала разговор. Выкладывая продукты на ленту, Леня старался не слушать, о чем они говорят. А потом все так же безучастно складывал «пробитое» в пакет, ожидая итоговой суммы.

— Слышала про того алкоголика? — вдруг спросила кассирша у своей собеседницы избавила, обращаясь к Лене: — Сто восемьдесят три.

Леня кивнул, положил две сотки в монетницу и навострил уши.

— Это которого уже неделю ищут? И что там? Нашли?

— Нашли, — ответила кассирша, сгребая деньги и неторопливо отсчитываю сдачу. — В запой ушел. Представляешь? Торчал все это время в какой-то общаге с такими же алкашами.

— Вот дурачье-то, а! — возмутилась другая. — Столько народа на уши поставил!

И Леня был с ней солидарен. Он аж выдохнул, мысленно костеря загулявшего Зубцова и заодно Андрея Саныча, который оказался прав. Как бы то ни было, переносить имя в другой страшный список не пришлось. Можно ли это считать победой? Почему бы и нет? Леня все равно не жалел потраченного на поиски времени. Все это имело больший смысл, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Достаточно вспомнить тех многочисленных волонтеров, которые оказались неравнодушны. Леня это очень ценил.

Подхватив пакет с покупками, он в приподнятом настроении покинул магазин. Утреннее солнце не пекло, на пару с легким ветерком оно лишь приятно гладило кожу. Леня спустился по ступенькам, завернул за угол, чтобы пойти домой, и остановился, как вкопанный. Метрах в пяти от него на доску с объявлениями некий мужчина средних лет приклеивал листок формата А4. Даже издали был виден заголовок «Помогите найти человека». Леня дождался, когда мужчина уйдет, и подошел ближе, чтобы прочесть информацию рядом с фотографией привлекательной, молодой девушки. Орлова Надежда Юрьевна неполных двадцати четырех лет. Она пропала в пятницу утром по дороге на работу. Особые приметы: невысокая брюнетка, синее платье, черная сумочка, целлофановый пакет и почему-то несколько привязанных к нему воздушных шариков. Леня не совсем понял, зачем нужно было идти на работу с шариками. Разве что нести их в качестве подарка кому-то из коллег на какой-нибудь праздник.

Леня провел ладонью по вмиг вспотевшему лбу. Прошло уже три дня, шансы невелики. Он достал из кармана телефон и, быстро сделав снимок объявления, тут же разместил его в поисковой группе. Не отвлекаясь от экрана, где уже началась переписка добровольцев, Леня сжал свой пакет крепче и поторопился домой. Впереди ждали поиски очередного пропавшего человека. И что-то ему подсказывало, что, в отличие от Зубцова, девушка ни в какой в загул не уходила.


	3. Chapter 3

Костя неуверенно завернул в подворотню — небольшой внутренний двор на стыке старых домов. Всего лишь с двумя крылечками. Над одним из них висела яркая вывеска с надписью «Ратамахата». Костя облегченно выдохнул — его не обманули.

Он уже несколько часов шатался по центру города. Специально приехал пораньше назначенной встречи, чтобы как следует осмотреться. Не то чтобы у него не было иных дел. Аж целое одно, но на взгляд Кости не особо спешное. Накануне они праздновали новоселье с дядей Женей, тетей Верой и Андреем. Тетя Вера обронила сережку. Та нашлась во время утренней уборки, и Косте было велено забежать к родственникам сегодня, чтобы вернуть. И он решил, что, конечно, сделает это, но после кое-чего действительно важного. Поэтому без зазрения совести сложил сережку во внутренний карман рюкзака и улизнул в центр.

Костя прогулялся по нескольким крупным улицам, зашел и довольно долго проторчал в филиале «Музторга», а также в другом, уже местном музыкальном магазине. Конечно, больший интерес у него вызвали электронные барабаны, которые не скоро будут ему по карману. А еще пластик и разное «железо» — вот их покупать все равно придется. Если все сложится удачно, то уже в ближайшее время. Прежде чем покинуть эти магазины, Костя сфотографировал несколько афиш предстоящих концертов, надеясь, что не забудет на них сходить. Очень интересно было бы посмотреть и послушать ельские группы. Потом Костя заглянул в милые скверики, рядом с которыми художники продавали свои картины и предлагали написать портрет. После чего забежал в книжный, откуда предпочел выйти с пустыми руками. Хотя и выписал себе в телефонные заметки пару названий на будущее. Под конец прогулки Костя купил в одном из многочисленных пищевых ларьков кофе, который оказался просто отвратным, и пирожок, на удивление вкусный.

Медленно он приближался к подворотне в самом сердце Ельска. Только этот факт и убеждал, что бояться не стоит. Хотя он всерьез рассматривал возможность, что его подживают за углом с монтировкой. Но, увидев вывеску бара с названием, мигом отсылающим к старой доброй Sepultura, Костя наконец расслабился. Он поднялся на крылечко и оказался в небольшом, но, наверно, самом уютном баре в мире: приглушенный свет ламп, фигурно зашпаклеванные темно-красные стены, деревянные столы и скамьи, а в дальнем уголке ютилась крохотная сцена. В этот день и час в баре было немноголюдно: всего лишь трое мужчин, один из которых совсем пожилой. Но Костя пришел сюда не к ним, он решительно направился к барной стойке.

За стойкой стоял Руслан, которого Костя знал только по аватарке. Здоровяк, регулярно посещающий качалку и татуировщика. Вживую он еще больше проходил на вокалиста Crazy Town в его лучшие годы, чем Косте казалось ранее. Сложно было поверить, что их разделяло почти десять лет разницы.

— Привет, — сказал Костя, усаживаясь на стул.

Руслан по-барменски приветливо улыбнулся, но слегка сощурил глаза, пытаясь понять, кто перед ним. Это заняло всего пару секунд. Улыбка разъехалась шире.

— Кандидат! Как добрался? Не заблудился?

Костя мотнул головой. Они пожали руки над прилавком.

— Я немного прогулялся. Присмотрел кое-что на будущее.

— Электронные барабаны в «Музторге», небось? — Руслан понимающе усмехнулся. — Мой другой барабанщик тоже все домой их купить хочет. Ну как, обживаешься?

— Да, почти все распаковал. Но этим больше мама занимается.

Руслан понимающе хмыкнул. Полки за его спиной были заставлены бутылками крафтового пива. Костя слушал и с интересом рассматривал забавные пестрые этикетки. Руслан это заметил и сообщил:

— В моем баре сначала заказывают, потом болтают. Ты же совершеннолетний? — Костя кивнул, но Руслан был тверд. — Паспорт.

Костя ухмыльнулся.

— Так молодо выгляжу?

— Мне неважно, как ты выглядишь, — ответил Руслан и кивнул на пожилого посетителя. — У того дедка я тоже документы каждый раз спрашиваю. Таков порядок. Один ресторанчик у нас закрыли на несколько месяцев после того, они продали пиво подосланному школьнику. Мне такое счастье не нужно.

— Да понял-понял, — миролюбиво сказал Костя, доставая паспорт из рюкзака. — Мне вон то, с черепахой.

Руслан с одобрительной улыбкой снял бутылку с полки, которая оказалась темным пивом с вишневым вкусом. Открыл крышку и поставил перед Костей на простую белую подставку.

— За счет заведения в честь приезда.

Костя поблагодарил и отпил. Действительно, вишневое. И на вкус не сильно крепкое.

— Это моя фишка, — сказал Руслан и постучал пальцем по подставке под бутылкой. — Во-первых, они дешевле, во-вторых, на них тут вечно все делают заметки. Творческие люди, все такое.

Он мотнул головой куда-то в сторону. Костя посмотрел в том направлениями и увидел пробковую доску, к которой были пришпилены фотографии и всячески исписанные и изрисованные подставки под бутылки. Костя сделал пару глотков, рассматривая рисунки, прежде чем Руслан снова заговорил.

— Давно играешь?

— Примерно месяц. Правда, у меня только палочки.

— Ну-ка, постучи.

Костя побарабанил по столешнице в одном ритме, потом в другом, выделяя в каждом квадрате по две сильные доли. Потом разбавил его, создав красивый рисунок ритма. На свой вкус, видимо. Потому что Руслан не выглядел впечатленным.

— Н-да, незатейливо, — протянул он, когда Костя остановился. — Напомни прислать тебе учебник один. Там схемы хорошие.

Костя успел только благодарно улыбнуться, когда к стойке подошел один из посетителей за новой порцией. Как только он вернулся на место с бутылкой и пачкой мясных чипсов, Руслан снова обратился к Косте:

— В общем, расклад такой. У меня три проекта. В одном барабанщик не нужен, в другом он уже есть, а в третий никто идти не хочет, даже Витек. Барабанщик тот, другой. Старье, видишь ли. — Он вздохнул. — Молодежь это уже не слушает и не играет, а мои ровесники либо расползлись по стране, либо по семьям. Мало кто вообще хочет играть. Даже Витек…

Костя понимал это чувство, когда хочешь что-то играть, но не можешь. Правда, у Руслана не хватало всего одного человека, а у Кости — целой группы.

— И это что за проект?

— Ню-металл, музыка моей юности. Остальное-то у меня посовременнее, но душа просит старой доброй альтернативы. Вот только любителей фиг найдешь.

Костя не возражал. Ему прежде всего было интересно, а ню-металл там или блэк — не суть важно. К тому же альтернативу он действительно любил. Не так сильно, чтоб стремиться ее играть, но все же.

Руслан смотрел на него выжидающе, и Костя, сделав глоток, сказал:

— Только что нашел.

Руслан радостно похлопал его по плечу.

— Вот и отлично! Поднатаскаем тебя, будешь стучать, как Джои Джордисон. Приходи завтра днем, поджемуем. Знаешь, где железнодорожный район?

— Да, я теперь там живу.

— Отлично. Это гаражи рядом со Сморошкой. Там еще недалеко мост через нее и лес.

Косте было знакомо лишь название речки — Сморошка текла вдоль всего района, в частности, рядом со спортивным центром Андрея. Руслан не найдя в его лице понимания, добавил:

— На Мельникова.

— Мельникова! — воскликнул Костя. — Кажется, я там живу.

Руслан рассмеялся.

— Ну что? Я переехал-то в четверг только, — ответил Костя. — Я даже не знал, что там лес и мост. Или просто внимания не обращал. Я сюда раз в вечность приезжал, и толком не помню ничего. И, вообще…

— Да все в порядке, — остановил его Руслан, которому слушать все это было неинтересно. — Он рядом с фоком еще.

— Фоком?

— Спортивный центр такой.

Костя счастливо выдохнул: неужели догадался? Наверно, тот самый, куда брат ходит. Руслан все же отнесся к этому скептически и потому взял со своего прилавка ручку и стянул из-под костиной бутылки подставку. Он старательно рисовал карту, в которой Костя постепенно узнавал свой нынешний район. Руслан обозначил гаражи квадратиком и вывел внутри него число «42».

— Приходи в час, в сорок второй гараж. Пары часиков нам хватит, а потом мне надо будет сюда. Все понятно?

Он повертел перед Костей картой, пока тот не кивнул и не забрал ее себе.

— А ведь и впрямь удобно, — согласился Костя, убирая подставку в рюкзак.

Руслан подмигнул и цокнул языком.

— Я ж говорю, моя фишка.

Они проболтали еще около часа, пока бар не наполнился посетителями. Это было немного неожиданно для воскресного вечера, но разгадка нашлась быстро. Когда в дверях бара появилась девушка с гитарой. Руслан горячо поприветствовал ее и проводил к сцене. Ей хватило стула и микрофона с комбиком, а посетители встретили ее радостными подбадривали.

— Вы знаете правило! — сообщил Руслан, поднимая над головой пустую трехлитровую банку и ставя ее на барную стойку.

Несколько ребят незамедлительно подскочили к ней и сунули внутрь по сотне.

— Какое правило? — уточнил Костя, когда стали подтягиваться остальные.

— Кто остается на концерт, скидывается, — ответил Руслан. — Сколько может и хочет. Остаешься?

Костя задумался. Он так хотел поскорее влиться в местную рок-тусовку, хоть и не ожидал вот так сходу попасть даже на небольшое выступление. Но в его рюкзаке все еще лежала тетина сережка, которую он обещал вернуть сегодня. Костя закусил губу. С другой стороны… Зачем тете Вере эта сережка именно сегодня? Завтра отдаст. Через Андрея, например. Костя лишь надеялся, что не получит нагоняй от мамы. Да оно и не страшно же, в самом деле.

— Конечно! — сказал он Руслану и полез за кошельком.

— Итак, — Руслан прокашлялся и заговорил значительно громче: — Поприветствуем нашу дорогую Кэт и ее гитару в «Ратамахате»!

Народ одобрительно зашумел, и этот гул потонул в плавном гитарном переборе.

***

— У обочины, вон там, — сообщил Эдик, показывая пальцем назад.

Саша остановил машину и дал задний ход. Доехав до нужного места, заглушил мотор.

— Давай ты сначала меня отвезешь, а? — снова подал голос Эдик. — Хочу поскорее сдать этот дурацкий шнур.

— Дареному коню, Эдик, — заметил Саша, намекая на свою без сомнения благородную услугу, — никуда не смотрят.

— От греха подальше, — быстро нашелся тот и не сразу уловил двусмысленность фразы. Саша тихонько фыркнул.

— А еще ближе шнур купить не мог? — устало поинтересовался он, а друг совсем скис.

— Да я на ходу практически купил, — принялся оправдываться он. — Кто ж знал, что сдавать придется? Чтоб я еще всякую китайскую фигню и по некитайским ценам брал!

— Ладно, — сжалился Саша, открывая дверцу. — Но обратно поедешь своим ходом. Не хочу, чтоб машина провоняла, пока тебя жду — мне еще всю ночь работать.

И выскользнул наружу. Эдик что-то промычал в ответ, но Саша его уже не слушал. Он смотрел на черную, неподвижную тушку в паре метров от себя — кажется, кошка. Наверняка сбитая. Сочувственно поджав губы, Саша обошел свой небесно-голубой «Гольф» восемьдесят шестого года выпуска и поднял крышку багажника. Внутри, как всегда, был идеальный порядок: все принадлежности лежали в отдельных контейнерах. Взяв пару латексных перчаток и отмотав мусорный пакет, Саша направился к телу.

— Подожди, Санек. — Эдик внезапно обогнал его и с виноватой улыбкой попросил: — Один снимок и все.

Саша медленно выдохнул через нос, не сводя с друга не моргающего взгляда. Потом закатил глаза и махнул рукой, давая согласие. Эдик бодро достал из рюкзака камеру, открыл объектив и, сгорбившись над мертвой кошкой, принялся выбирать подходящий ракурс.

— И это меня больным называют, — прокомментировал действо Саша.

— Я не называю, — откликнулся Эдик, не отрываясь от камеры.

Справедливо, подумал Саша и стал неторопливо натягивать перчатки. Размяв пальцы, чтобы латекс сел лучше, он в который раз спросил:

— Зачем тебе эти фотки?

Каждый раз Эдик давал новый ответ. Что хочет обратить внимание на проблему контроля беспризорных животных или работы учреждений, ответственных за чистоту города. В последнее время он, правда, чаще склонялся к художественной версии. Но Саша подозревал, что все это отговорки, и Эдику просто-напросто нравится фотографировать мертвечину. Возможно, он еще и сам этого о себе не понял, вот и искал оправдания.

— Рассматривай это, как протест вылизанным гламурным фотографиям, которые дышать не дают, — ответил Эдик.

Вот оно что. Саша ухмыльнулся.

— Чтоб ты знал, это отвратительно, — со смешком сказал он. — Уж лучше не дышать.

— Да что такого? Еще полвека назад это было нормально даже для людей. Видел я как-то такие фотки в семейном альбоме. Постмортем называются.

— Фу! — коротко, но с улыбкой отрезал Сашка.

Он облокотился на машину, давая другу необдимое время. Пусть сходит с ума, если ему от этого легче. Кошке уж точно все равно. Эдик продолжил кружить над ней, то нависая сверху, то сгибаясь в три погибели сбоку, чтобы захватить в кадр дорогу. Дорога, к слову, была не особо оживленной. Но Саша все равно догадывался, что ничего хорошего про них двоих проезжавшие редкие водители не думали. Впрочем, Саша привык.

— Вот и все, спасибо, — оповестил наконец Эдик, отходя от кошки. — Хочешь посмотреть?

— Мечтаю, — мрачно ответил Саша.

Проигнорировав явный сарказм, Эдик подошел ближе, чтобы был виден экранчик фотоаппарата. Он листал кадры с интервалом в пару секунд. Это было жутко и красиво одновременно. Несколько снимков Саше даже понравились, хотя он испытывал сложные чувства по этому поводу.

— Круто, да? — выдохнул Эдик.

Ни черта не круто… Саша поморщился.

— Надеюсь, в один прекрасный день я не обнаружу тут фотки мертвых людей, — сказал он.

Эдик тихо хихикнул и покачал головой.

— Нет, — заверил он. — Я же говорил, что видел такие снимки. Люди какие-то… не трагичные.

— Не трагичные? — переспросил удивленный Саша.

— Не трагичные, — повторил Эдик. — Нет в них ничего трогательного.

— Не продолжай, прошу.

Саша отвернулся от фотоаппарата, чтобы заняться кошкой, но внезапные слова Эдика заставили его остановиться.

— Хочу их Эльвире показать, — заявил тот, все еще с любовной нежностью рассматривая некоторые кадры.

И Саша замер на добрый десяток секунд — вот этого явно делать не стоило.

— Так, нет. Не надо. — Пожалуй, его слова прозвучали слишком резко. Саша опомнился и смягчился: — Хочешь, чтобы как с Катей вышло?

Катя, предыдущий романтический интерес Эдика, не оценила его творчества и заклеймила извращенцем. Откровенно говоря, винить ее в этом было сложно. Не каждый отнесется с пониманием, когда тебе в разгар свидания суют под нос снимки с мертвыми щеночками. Хотя Саша не мог отрицать, что те снимки были хорошими. Если бы не «модели», конечно. И пусть самого Сашу мертвые звери не сильно смущали, но он все равно понимал, что это не совсем здоровое увлечение.

Эдик оторвался от камеры.

— Эльвира другая, она поймет.

Саша скептически хмыкнул. По рассказам Эдика эта Эльвира представлялась ну просто идеальной девушкой. Саша даже иногда ловил себя на мысли, что и сам бы легко в нее влюбился. Но шутка в том, что идеальных людей не существует. Уж это он знал наверняка.

— У меня есть шанс, я тебе говорю, — чуть обиженно сказал Эдик. — Мы несколько раз поболтали на вписке. И она согласилась со мной погулять в центре на этой неделе.

Саша вздохнул, развел руками. Удержать друга от лишних откровений на свидании он не мог.

— Ну удачи, — как можно добродушнее сказал он. — Надеюсь, что она тоже любит твой постмортем. Не зря же вся такая готическая. Будете вместе бродить по кладбищам или рассматривать косточки животных.

Эдик выглядел приободренным. С чувством выполненного долга Саша хотел бы уже вернуться к едва ли не позабытой кошке.

— Да, — согласился Эдик, ожидаемо поверив в эту сказку. А потом с напускным сочувствием хмыкнул: — Только жаль, что двойного свидания не выйдет.

— Это еще почему?

— Ну, ее лучшей подружке ты явно не понравился, — ехидно объяснил Эдик, а Саша нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, о ком речь.

— Это которая? С волосами зелеными? Аня, Таня или как ее там?

— Таня, — подсказал Эдик.

— Какая потеря… — хмыкнул Саша, даже не удосужившись сделать вид, что его это задело. Будто его должно заботить мнение какой-то там Тани. — Точно закончил?

Эдик довольно кивнул, не поднимая головы. Он снова принялся отсматривать снятый материал, а Саша наконец получил доступ к телу. Развернув мусорный пакет, он присел на корточки и поднял уже окоченевшую кошку. Бережно уложив ее в пакет, Саша скинул внутрь перчатки и завязал крепкий узел. Эдик, все так же не отнимая взгляда от экрана, протопал к открытой дверце у пассажирского сидения и нырнул внутрь. А Саша тем временем отнес пакет в багажник, устроив его в специальном пластиковом поддоне. Его Саша когда-то сделал из простого таза после несчастного случая — целлофан порвался и весь багажник испачкался трупятиной. Больше портить свою драгоценную тачку Саша не желал. Тем более перед работой — он частенько «бомбил» по вечерам и ночам. И провести это время в пропахшей падалью машине, конечно, желанием не горел. Саша хлопнул крышкой багажника и поспешил за руль.

— Ну что, сначала меня отвезешь? — с надеждой напомнил Эдик.

На кладбище ему явно не хотелось. Что ж, не повезет этой Эльвире, если она и впрямь их поклонница. Или, наоборот, Эдику? Саша недобро усмехнулся, завел мотор и въехал назад на дорогу.

— Можно подумать, тебя копать кто-то заставляет, — проворчал он. — Ладно, мне все равно сейчас туда не по пути.

И они направились к магазинчику с дурацкими китайскими шнурами втроем: Саша, Эдик и кошка в багажнике.

***

Нагоняй Костя получил. Символический, но все же. Он не жалел, что остался в баре. Концерт длился часа два, а после Костя органично вписался в одну развеселую компанию и остаток вечера провел с ними. И вот теперь Костя судорожно «подчищал хвосты». Он крутился у того самого спортивного центра, который Руслан вчера назвал фоком, в ожидании Андрея. Уже свежий, протрезвевший и изрядно проспавшийся он нервно поглядывал на часы в телефоне — приближался час дня, назначенное для репетиции время. Его первая репетиция, подумать только. Костя с волнением представлял, как непременно облажается, все-таки за установкой он и не сидел толком.

Наконец входная дверь распахнулась, и из нее повалили всклокоченные, раскрасневшиеся ребята в клубной форме. Из общей толпы показался Андрей и подбежал к Косте, который тут же протянул заранее подготовленную сережку. И только потом они поздоровались.

— Хорошо, что успел, — сказал Андрей, неаккуратно запихивая серьгу в кармашек рюкзака. — Мы сейчас убегаем.

— Куда? — немного удивился Костя. — Вы ж на каникулах.

Следующим коротким ответом брат его удивил сильнее. Как минимум тем, что вообще занимается такого рода вещами.

— На поиски. Волонтерим.

— А кто пропал?

— Девушка одна. — Андрей выудил из кармана телефон, провел пару раз пальцем по экрану и показал фото. — В четверг… — он замолчал, не желая уточнять.

— Был бы еще в этом толк, — буркнули откуда-то из-за спины. — Пойдем уже.

Костя обернулся и увидел того парня, который несколько дней назад сбежал из футбольной клетки. Леня, кажется. Только сейчас у Кости появилась возможность его рассмотреть. Главное, что бросилось в глаза — сильный для июня загар и чуть выгоревшие на солнце волосы, как будто Леня вообще не бывает в помещениях. Что он делал на тренировке Андрея было загадкой, ведь он очевидно был скорее ровесником Кости, чем его брата.

— Почему не будет толка? — поинтересовался Костя.

— Статистика, — мрачно отозвался тот. — Слишком много времени прошло. Вчера мы прочесали весь берег и гаражи, даже в лес заходили.

Леня махнул рукой. Он старался говорить бесстрастно, но его брови сами собой сложились обеспокоенным домиком. Костя понял, что речь идет уже о поисках, вероятно, не живого человека, и поежился. Леня теперь молчал, Костя вдруг поймал на себе его взгляд, чуть более долгий и изучающий, чем привычно. Уголок рта по инерции дернулся вверх, отчего Леня тут же посуровел и резко отвел глаза в сторону.

— Братан мой, Костя, — представил его Андрей, заполняя странную неловкую паузу.

— Леня. — Они быстро пожали руки. — Пойдем с нами?

Костя немного округлил глаза, забыв моргнуть, нервно облизал губы. У него были планы. Прям планы! Долгожданное прослушивание на настоящей базе. Если Руслан его возьмет, то Костя получит регулярный доступ к барабанам. И будет в настоящей рок-группе. Может, они даже выступят или запишут пару трэков. И вот только покойниц ему сейчас не хватало. Костя покачал головой.

— Не могу, дела.

Леня пожал плечами, кивнул мальчишкам, чтобы следовали за ним, и пошел к выходу с площадки. Андрей на прощание пожал Косте руку и поспешил за товарищами. Леня на ходу громко раздавал указания, после чего толпа мальчишек рассыпалась на несколько маленьких группок, каждая их которых скрылась в своем направлении. Со стороны это выглядело так слажено, как какая-нибудь секретная операция в шпионском фильме. А немного раздосадованный Костя смотрел им вслед. Он словно наступил во что-то липкое, отчего внутренний ажиотаж от грядущей репетиции неприятно поутих. Хоть никто ничего не сказал вслух, но стало все равно немного стыдно за собственный отказ. И это было несправедливо — он не имел никакого отношения ни к этой девушке, ни к волонтерству, он вообще здесь еще и недели не прожил! Он не обязан ведь… Разозлившись за этот стыд, Костя потянул лямки на рюкзаке, туже затягивая их на плечах, и стремительно зашагал в сторону гаражей.

Когда Костя дошел до гаражного комплекса, недовольство собой уже утихло. Он миновал будку с недружелюбной овчаркой, которая подорвалась схватить его за штанину, но была остановлена окриком сторожа. Как выяснилось, Костя зашел с дальнего конца, и потому топать к сорок второму гаражу пришлось прилично. Еще не дойдя до него, Костя услышал гитарную мелодию, усиленную через комбик. Гараж оказался частью двухэтажной линии и располагался на нижнем ярусе. Рядом с ним стоял припакрованный автомобиль, вероятно, принадлежавший Руслану.

Дверь была приоткрыта, и Костя заглянул внутрь. Его губы растянула восторженная улыбка, потому что это был самый крутой гараж, который он когда-либо видел. Да, Косте уже доводилось бывать в репетиционных гаражах, но те все равно оставались гаражами для машин. Здесь же все было устроено в угоду одной лишь музыке: стены, обитые пенопластом и обклеенные забавными постерами, стойки для гитар, усилки, педалборды, небольшой синтезатор и среди всего этого возвышалась барабанная установка. Задержав на ней взгляд подольше, Костя все же решился зайти. Руслан, сидевший в старом кресле где-то сбоку, прекратил играть.

— Ну привет, кандидат, — громко сказал он и, не поднимаясь с места, вытянул руку.

Костя ее пожал, хотя на Руслана уже и не смотрел. Тут было на что поглазеть. Он подходил то к одному инструменты, то к другому, пока не остановился рядом с установкой.

— Ну как тебе? — поинтересовался Руслан.

— Классно! — все еще восхищенно осматриваясь, ответил Костя.

Руслан довольно кивнул:

— Тут вообще почти курорт. — Он указал на сложенные в углу мангал и пакет с углями. — Когда лень ехать за город, прямо здесь шашлыки жарю. А некоторые еще и в Сморошке купаются, хотя я бы не советовал.

— Можно? — спросил Костя, кивая на барабаны.

— Нужно, — усмехнулся Руслан, делая приглашающий жест. — Они настроены, так что звук должен быть хорошим.

Костя уселся на табурет и быстро достал из рюкзака свои палочки. Уронив рюкзак на пол, Костя о нем сразу же забыл, рассматривая установку. Даже растерялся немного из-за обилия барабанов и тарелок.

— Ну, давай, — вновь говорил Руслан. — Начни с любого удобного ритма, а я подхвачу.

И они приступили. Первый — Костя, а потом Руслан, подхватывая ритм. Получалось коряво и нескладно, но каждый раз, когда Костя менял рисунок, то Руслан одобрительно улыбался. Это придавало уверенности. Правда, она несильно выручала — Костя то и дело сбивался или путал барабаны, никак не привыкая к звучанию каждого их них.

Время пролетело слишком стремительно. Костя бы с радостью остался здесь до конца дня. Но гостеприимство Руслана было небезграничным. Поэтому когда тот засобирался на работу, Костя с грустью сложил палочки в рюкзак.

— Для начала сойдет, — похвалил его Руслан, ставя гитару на стойку. — Впервые за живой установкой?

— Вроде того.

Было немного неловко за свои умения. Вернее, неумения. Стоило больше тренироваться. Хотя, если подумать, где бы он мог это делать? Костя задумчиво уставился на плакат с бородатым русалом, пьющим пиво прямо из бутылки.

— Оно и видно, — добродушно усмехнулся Руслан. Он отошел к стеллажу и принялся там что-то искать. — Ничего, толк из тебя выйдет.

Костя радостно улыбнулся. Кажется, его если и не в группу взяли, то под свое крыло — точно.

— Когда тот учебник пришлю, разучишь новые ритмы. И вот еще что... — Руслан наконец нашел нужную вещь, которой оказался круглый диск размером с блюдце, вырезанный из плотной резины. Он протянул диск Косте. — Держи. Дешевле электронных барабанов.

Костя принял подарок и с недоверием оглядел странную штуковину. Руслан заметил это и объяснил:

— Витек по ней полгода стучал, пока руку не набил.

Ну раз Витек, то другое дело. Костя с ним еще не был знаком, но уже заочно уважал, благодаря рассказам Руслана.

— Спасибо!

— Приходи в четверг в это же время. Как раз натренируешься.

Они поболтали еще немного и вскоре распрощались. Уходил домой Костя весь вспотевший, с ноющими по непривычке руками, покоцанными палочками и резиновым диском. Он был счастлив и все, о чем мог думать, так это то, как же здорово стучать по настоящим барабанам. А о тревожных поисках пропавшей девушки он уже и не вспоминал.


	4. Chapter 4

Сделав очередной штрих, Таня придирчиво осмотрела свою работу. Никуда не годится. Она перевернула лист блокнота и принялась рисовать заново. Поглядывая перед собой и пытаясь уловить выражение глаз — до чего ж пронзительные и яркие! Нет, это просто невозможно. Наверно, это ее личный челлендж, думала Таня. Пусть и несколько неэтичный. С другой стороны, то, что они с Элей делали в последнее время, сложно назвать чем-то этичным. Таня раздраженно чиркнула карандашом, будто это придало бы большей выразительности. Увы, не такая уж она хорошая художница. Школа искусств да онлайн-курсы оказались не более, чем хобби, так что дизайнерское отделение она бы точно не потянула. Но это не мешало относиться к рисованию критично.

Таня снова посмотрела на своего «натурщика». Она не чувствовала стыда — Дмитрий Маленков был слишком красивым, чтобы вот так просто кануть в лету. В первый визит на кладбище она, конечно, отметила его привлекательность. Но теперь окончательно поняла, что так зацепило в нем ее подругу — глаза. Вот и саму Таню они заворожили настолько, что она расчехлила блокнот с карандашами, пока еще не зная толком, зачем ей его портрет. Но это был из тех случаев, когда невозможно отказать самому себе.

— Ну пойдем, — капризно протянула Эля. Она расположилась у креста с горстью лаков и самозабвенно рисовала на его основании не то желтую ромашку, не то герберу.

— Нет, — отрезала Таня, хмурясь, потому что нечаянно сделала кривой штрих. — Это же свидание. Зачем мне там быть?

— Да почему свидание? — тут же возразила Эля. — Просто прогулка. — И как бы невзначай обронила: — Может, Могильщик тоже там будет.

Таня хмуро покосилась на нее.

— Тогда тем более нет.

Эля хихикнула и сменила лак. Теперь она принялась рисовать сиреневый гиацинт. Или это колокольчик?

— Так значит, Эдик тебе нравится?

— Не знаю пока. Он немного странный, если честно. — Таня усмехнулась на этих словах — уж кто бы рассуждал о странностях. — Но с ним хоть нескучно.

Что ж, Таня приготовилась в ближайшее время радоваться. Из этих двоих могла бы получится дивная парочка.

— Ты знаешь, у него же настоящий катафалк, — сказала Эля, вновь возвращаясь к Саше Могильщику. — С мешками для трупов, перчатками и лопатой. Разве не круто?

Таня неопределенно промычала.

— Мурашки по коже, да? — не унималась Эля, даже поиграла бровями. — Эдик пообещал, что Могильщик нас прокатит.

— Надеюсь, не в мешках для трупов?

Эля скорчила рожицу.

— Ха-ха, очень смешно.

И замолчала, а Таня тихо обрадовалась — говорить об этом типе было неприятно. Хотелось сменить тему. Она тщательно обозначила зрачок на бумаге. Вроде бы, неплохо. Надо попытаться повторить то же самое со вторым глазом.

— Как думаешь, кем он был? — спросила Таня, делая легкий кивок в сторону могилы.

Эля задумалась, подбирая ему работу на свой вкус.

— Художником. Музыкантом. Писателем. Фотографом.

— Или инженером, — язвительно добавила Таня, разрубая цепь творческих профессий.

— Да и не важно, — тут же нашлась Эля. — Мне другое интересно — почему его никто не навещает?

И впрямь хороший вопрос. Могила была очень запущена, словно с момента установки креста сюда никто не приходил. Таня задержала на мгновение карандаш и пожала плечами.

— Может, они переехали или умерли, — предположила она.

— Или не хотят приходить, потому что он был маньяком-убийцей! — весело заключила Эля.

Таня хихикнула и отложила наконец карандаш. Она несколько раз сверилась с фотографией и досадливо пождала нижнюю губу. Вообще не похоже. Разве что взгляд, да и тот не особо.

— Ну как? — спросила Эля.

— Пока не очень.

Эля подобралась ближе и с любопытством заглянула в набросок. Потом взяла блокнот и пролистала на предыдущие.

— Дашь один?

— Да хоть все забирай, — вздохнула Таня. — Только зачем они тебе? Не проще ли сфотографировать?

Вместо ответа Эля загадочно улыбнулась, из чего Таня сделала вывод, что такое фото у нее уже есть. Она любовно осмотрела набросок. Видимо, рисунки она считала более романтичными. Что ж, вполне в ее духе. Таня загнула каждый лист с портретом Маленкова и аккуратно оторвала. Приняв эту небольшую стопку набросков, Эля благодарно улыбнулась и ободряюще погладила Таню по плечу.

— Они классные, зря ты так. — Но Таня лишь расстроенно покачала головой. — Ну еще попробуй.

— Если только разок, — нехотя согласилась Таня, — мне же уходить скоро. Помнишь, я говорила, что должна навестить бабушку?

— Помню. Жалко.

И улыбнувшись друг другу, они вернулись каждая к своему занятию. Эля к творческому вандализму, а Таня к очередной попытке запечатлеть прекрасного и загадочного покойника.

***

Леня до треска сжал пластиковую бутылку, буквально выливая в рот воду. Умеет же малышня вымотать — и нервы, и голосовые связки. Во время учебного года такого не случалось, ведь Леня работал в паре с основным тренером. Но настало лето с порой отпусков, и его постоянный партнер, тренер Пашка Кондратьев, улетел со своей девушкой в Турцию, а двое других уехали на смену в спортивный лагерь. Поэтому Леня принял оставшихся учеников на себя. Со старшими группами хлопот не было, а на его удачу в младшие группы летом на футбол детей ходит мало. Но даже шестеро детсадовцев могут изрядно утомить. Особенно когда день и без того выдался долгим и насыщенным. С утра рейд на тракторе, потом очередной и, видимо, уже последний заход по поиску пропавшей девушки. И она — вечерняя тренировка в детской футбольной школе.

Уставший Леня сел за стол и принялся вклеивать звездочки в дневники вмиг окруживших его юных футболистов. Попутно выдавая каждому еще и устное замечание: «Вот не будешь хулиганить, в следующий раз получишь больше звездочек», «Своей головой надо думать, а не на других смотреть», «Слушайся тренера» и коронное «Паша будет очень недоволен, когда узнает, как ты себя вел». Но мальчишки только радостно смеялись, что получили заветные наклейки, и практически не слушали. Ну что с них взять, с четырехлеток-то? Отдав последний дневник, Леня попрощался наконец с детьми и их родителями, запер мячи в кладовку и, взяв рюкзак, поспешил прочь из душного зала. Подумать только — летом и в помещении заниматься! Но, увы, таких маленьких детей в клетки не пускали из-за возможных травм. Будто бы они не способны травмироваться на ровном полу спортзала, думал про себя Леня. Вдохнув на полную, он впервые за несколько дней улыбнулся. Радость оставалось собирать по крупицам.

Было еще светло, но уже ощущалась вечерняя свежесть. Леня поежился в своей пропотевшей клубной тренерской футболке, которую не стал снимать, и осмотрелся. Он по-привычке завернул в дальнюю клетку, откуда доносились громкие голоса. Если днем там тренировались лишь отпетые спортсмены, которые не могли ничем иным себя занять, то по вечерам попинать мяч приходило куда больше народа. И почти все они были знакомы Лене по двору и секции.

— О, Лень! — замахал ему рукой Никита. — Давай к нам!

Усталость затаилась. Леня нерешительно помялся на месте и постучал пальцем по металлической сетке. Отказаться было сложно, просто потому что футбол был лучшим способом скрыться от любых мыслей. И, бросив рюкзак в угол клетки, где уже скопилась небольшая горка из чужих сумок, Леня присоединился к команде в футболках.

— От детей, что ль? — поинтересовался Никита. — Ну че они там?

— Что-что — демоны, — ответил Леня, моментально сосредотачивая внимание на черно-белом мяче. А Никита рассмеялся и отбежал к другой позиции.

Леня не прогадал, это и впрямь оказалось то, что нужно. Тело словно ожило после утомительного дня, а в голове не было ни одной мысли, не связанной с гоняемым по всей клетке мячом.

— Да куда ты прешь?!

— Обходи его, обходи!

— Мне передавай!

Красота! И продолжалась она приятно долго. До тех пор, они с хохотом и руганью не выпиннули мяч за пределы площадки. Выбежал за ним Тоха, а остальные переводили дух. Леня задрал футболку, чтобы вытереть вспотевший лоб, и случайно столкнулся взглядом с Андреем, который отчего-то выразительно приподнял брови.

— Ты как?

Леня нахмурился и предпочел не отвечать. Он просто кивнул, обозначая, что все в порядке, и быстро отбежал в другой угол клетки. Как раз вовремя, потому что мяч вернулся на площадку. За клеткой на скамейках сидели девчонки, бодро и громко подбадривающие то одну команду, то другую. И на некоторых эта поддержка действовала слишком сильно, потому что кто-то из игроков то и дело отвлекался, чтобы помахать девушкам рукой или отвесить нехитрый комплимент. Это был обычный летний вечер для них всех.

Леня не знал, сколько прошло времени, но на район уже опустились сумерки. Все тело пропотело, ноги подгибались, а желудок пару раз требовательно урчал от голода.

— Я — всё! — сказал он, сползая вниз по сетке рядом с сумками.

Кто-то хихикнул. Несколько парней поддержало, усаживаясь там, где стояли.

— Ну ладно, ладно. И мы всё, — согласился Никита. — Победила дружба. И команда в майках.

Девушки заулюлюкали, мальчишки рассмеялись. На Никите кто-то повис, пытаясь сделать захват, видимо, с целью переубедить, кому присудить победу. А Леня сидел и ощущал счастливую опустошенность. Несмотря на жажду, ему было хорошо. Жаль, что нельзя остаться в таком состоянии еще хотя бы на день. Леня подтянул ближе свой рюкзак и достал бутылку. К сожалению, воды в ней было буквально на донышке. Выжав в себя остатки, он сокрушенно вздохнул — жажда не отпускала. Но к сумкам как раз подошел Никита. Он вынул из своей непочатую минералку. Леня жадно наблюдал, как он выпивает почти половину содержимого. Заметив этот взгляд, Никита протянул ему бутылку.

— Ты как? — обронил он как бы невзначай.

Леня слегка удивился, что его уже второй раз за вечер об этом спрашивают.

— Нормально все, — ответил он, не задумываясь, правдиво ли звучит голос.

Сделав несколько крупных глотков, он вернул бутылку Никите.

— Классный пас я Витьку дал, да? — сказал тот.

— Да, жаль, он не забил.

Они наскоро обсудили, кто и как бил и у кого из вратарей дырявые руки. Но игра все же закончилась, и ребята стали разбредаться кто куда. Многие остались с девушками. Остальные расходились группками в разные стороны. Леню же увлекли за собой мелкие. Которые, конечно, уже никакими мелкими не были. Всего-то пару лет разницы.

— Вы куда сейчас? — поинтересовался он у Андрея, когда они подошли к пешеходной «зебре».

— В магазин, а потом на мост.

Пацаны не сговариваясь переглянулись. Леня усмехнулся — ну все ясно, небось, пиво пить собрались.

— Пойдем с нами? — предложил Андрей.

В другой день Леня бы охотно принял приглашение, но не сегодня.

— Нет, устал я, — отказался он. — Мне вообще в душ надо. И жрать хочу.

— Ну, как хочешь, — пожал плечами Андрей. — Мы девчонок пригласить хотим, имей ввиду.

Леня нервно облизал губы. Нужно было, наверно, сказать что-то еще, но он вдруг замер, не веря своим глазам — по аллее впереди них шел Дима. На самом деле, было чудо, что Леня его узнал. Скорее узнал его одежду, которой было слишком много даже для вечера. Если в джинсах с кедами и толстовке не было ничего необычного, то осенняя шапка и теплый красный бомбер, надетый поверх и застегнутый на все пуговицы выглядели совершенно не по погоде. Но одежда волновала Леню меньше всего.

— Да ладно?! — сказал он сам себе и сорвался с места, мигом позабыв про спутников.

Леня резко налетел на Диму, перегородив путь, и схватил его за плечо. Дима внезапно и не подумал вырываться. Он только недовольно посмотрел на руку.

— Чего тебе?

— Вау, даже не убегаешь!

Сейчас Леня плохо скрывал раздражение. Он сжал плечо сильнее и нехотя отпустил.  
Дима молча смотрел на него — выглядел он ужасно. Очень уставшим, каким-то небритым и в целом запущенным. В голове вновь пронеслась неприятная мысль о наркотиках. И, словно в подтверждение этой догадки, Дима обхватил себя руками и поежился. Решив, что это озноб, Леня инстинктивно приложил ладонь к его лбу — буквально ледяному. Дима отшатнулся.

— Прости, подумал просто… — начал Леня и запнулся.

Дима резко опустил руки, тщетно пытаясь скрыть, что мерзнет. И смотрел на него, будто на самого заклятого врага.

— Лень, отвали. Ладно?

Это было уже слишком. Возмущение, копившееся на протяжении нескольких недель, наконец потребовало выплеска.

— Нет, не ладно! — выпалил Леня. — Ты пропал, игнорируешь звонки, сообщения. Родители ничего толком мне объяснить не могут! Мы, вообще, с тобой впервые за все это время разговариваем! Нифига не ладно!

Он сам не заметил, как перешел на крик. На них обернулось несколько прохожих.

— Что происходит? Ты же знаешь, мне все можно рассказать, — сказал он тише.

Дима хотел было что-то ответить, но вместо этого тоскливо посмотрел вдаль и вздохнул.

— Не лезь ко мне больше.

Он попытался пройти мимо Лени, но тот снова удержал. На этот раз схватил за плечи крепко-крепко и не выпускал. Их взгляды столкнулись — друг о друга отразились злость и обида. Лене хотелось заплакать, заорать, может, ударить. И он, не думая, толкнул Диму, который ответил тем же. Они бессмысленно потолкались еще пару раз, пока Дима не вышел из себя. Его кулак влетел Лене в бок, и Леня с болезненным стоном повис на друге. Это остудило обоим пыл. 

— Придурок... — прошипел Леня.

— Прости.

Дима слабо похлопал его по плечу и мягко, но настойчиво освободил себя из вынужденных объятий. Леня схватился за ушибленный бок - неуклюже, отчего из кармана выпало смятое объявление о поиске. Дима проследил короткий полет и нагнулся, чтобы подобрать. Но вместо того, чтобы отдать, развернул и уставился на фотографию Надежды Орловой.

— Все людей ищешь? - усмехнулся он. - Ну и как успехи?

— Никак.

На мгновение Лене почудилось, что не было этого месяца. Что они могут просто разговаривать, как раньше. Но то было лишь мгновение.

— Везде искал? — Дима вынул из кармана смятую упаковку жвачки и сунул в рот две пастилки. Потом сделал шаг к Лене и, обдав ментоловым запахом, запихнул листовку обратно в карман. — Даже под мостом?

Леня нахмурился. Он схватил Диму за руку, чтобы тот не смог убежать.

— О чем ты? — Дима молчал. И был похож на кого угодно, но не на его лучшего друга. — Знаешь что-то?

— Нет, — безэмоционально ответил Дима. — Но там же вечно всякое дерьмо творится.

Помедлив, Леня все-таки разжал пальцы, и Дима высвободил руку.

— Искал, — признался он, все еще глядя с подозрением.

Дима пожал плечами вместо ответа. Ему не просто нечего было сказать, он и не хотел этого делать. Эта беседа казалась вымученной. Дима поправил сбившуюся от потасовки одежду, накинул поверх шапки капюшон толстовки и, еще раз окинув Леню непонятным взглядом, стремительно ушел. Леня долго смотрел ему вслед, ощущая, как до краев заполняется жгучей обидой. Неужели еще не так давно они были самыми лучшими в мире друзьями? Неужели он так и не узнает, что случилось? И вот так их дружба оборвется, нелепо и больно? Такое разве бывает? Ноги вдруг отказались быть надежной опорой и подкосились в коленях, в животе словно пробили дыру, а горло стало раздирать от сухости. Наверно, как-то так ощущается отчаяние.

Но прежде, чем окончательно потерять самообладание, Леня отыскал в рюкзаке телефон. Раньше он никогда бы не поверил в услышанное, но теперь что-то изменилось. Он не мог с уверенностью сказать, что. Да он вообще ни в чем больше не был уверен. А ведь ребята еще не ушли далеко, можно было перехватить их по дороге и вместе обыскать берег под мостом еще раз. Выбрав в списке контактов номер Андрея Дятлова, Леня собрался уже нажать на вызов, но палец так и завис над экраном. Они все там обыскали. Несколько раз. Не было там ничего, кроме мусора. Слова Димы — всего лишь слова. Он просто сволочь, не более. Лене стало неуютно и стыдно от того, что шестеренки в его голове повернулись в неправильную сторону.

Леня зажмурился и убрал телефон в карман. Надо было просто принять, что с Димой что-то не так, но помощь его, Лени, не нужна. И дружба их уже была не нужна. Леня тщетно попытался сглотнуть подступивший к горлу ком. Глаза защипало, по щекам прокатилось несколько слез. Утеревшись рукавом, Леня взял себя в руки и побрел по аллее. Главное, было успеть дойти до дома и проскочить в свою комнату, чтобы ни знакомые, ни соседи, ни родители не увидели его в таком состоянии. А там он как-нибудь разберется с этой кашей из мыслей. Леня очень надеялся, что сможет.

***

— Поздно уже, Танюш.

Бабушка обеспокоено посмотрела в окно. Таня сделала последний глоток остывшего чая, слизнув с губ налипшие чаинки, и поставила кружку на тумбочку. Рядом с пустым в крошках подносом. Да, Тане пришлось съесть весьма неприличную порцию бабушкиных крендельков. Не то чтобы Таня жаловалась, крендельки были вкусными. А под любимые, уже наизусть заученные рассказы о юности и знакомстве с дедушкой и вовсе умялись незаметно.

— Хочешь — оставайся, — предложила бабушка.

На самом деле Тане остаться хотелось, но она уже отвыкла от ночевок в этом доме. Не было здесь теперь ее одежды, как в детстве. И спать на диване уже не казалось так интересно. А дома ждал только начатый «Ривердейл», в который она совсем не втянулась, но все же настроилась посмотреть перед сном под вечерний чай и порцию быстрых скетчей. Хотя, пожалуй, будь тут wi-fi, Таня бы даже смирилась с невозможностью сменить футболку.

— Нет, бабуль, я лучше домой.

— Ну, как знаешь. — Бабушка поднялась с кресла и добавила чуть недовольно: — И не наелась ведь совсем.

— Конечно, — скептически хмыкнула Таня, — это же не я сейчас лопну!

Бабушка неверяще отмахнулась. Наверно, Тане действительно стоило лопнуть, чтобы ее убедить. Это нечто чисто бабушкинское — кормить внуков до тех пор, пока они еще способны шевелиться.

— А мне куда все это девать? — Бабушка кивнула в сторону кухни. Таня помнила, что там осталась еще половина противня крендельков. — С собой заберешь.

Таня только послушно кивнула. Кто бы сомневался, что она уйдет отсюда с пустыми руками. Крендельки быстро перекочевали с противня в пакетик, а пакетик — в рюкзак. А вместе с ними бутылка со сладким компотом.

— Забегай еще, — сказала бабушка. — В пятницу, вареников налеплю с вишней.

Обнявшись с ней на прощание, Таня выскочила на лестничную клетку и быстро спустилась вниз. Она знала, что бабушка перекрестила ее вслед, но предпочитала делать вид, что этого не замечает. Потому что сразу становилось немного неловко, ведь Таня давно не верила ни во что подобное.

Остановка была пустой и подсвеченной какой-то пародией на фонарь. Может, и впрямь стоило остаться, чем по такой темноте ездить? Но Таня легкомысленно прогнала прочь здравую тревогу и надела наушники. Она переминалась с пяток на носки, провожая взглядом неподходящие маршрутки. Наконец, спустя четыре трэка, она увидела вдалеке нужный номер на лобовом стекле и вскинула руку. Маршрутка остановилась, и Таня прошла в почти пустой салон. Чем сильнее машина удалялась от бабушкиного района, тем больше прибывало пассажиров. А в центре так и вовсе маршрутка набилась битком. На протяжении всего пути Таня слушала музыку и позволяла образам в ее голове складываться в историю. Она уже давно делала зарисовки и наброски для небольшого мистического комикса про мальчика-оборотня. Но ей не хватало художественного уровня, храбрости и некой личной наглости, чтобы взяться за него во все силы. Потому и ограничивалась лишь сюжетными заметками и короткими стрипами по мотивам. Это было просто хобби, которое заметно скрашивало будни. Впрочем, сейчас ей ничего толкового придумать не удалось.

Маршрутка снова начала пустеть — это означало, что приближалась нужная остановка.

— На шестом микрорайоне, будьте добры, — громко попросила Таня, вынув из уха один наушник.

Водитель кивнул и притормозил за перекрестком. Таня легко спрыгнула на тротуар и, надев рюкзак, неспешно направилась к пешеходному переходу. Она не торопилась, наслаждаясь приятным теплым вечером и слегка прохладным поздним ветерком. Мимо проезжали машины, всюду сновали люди. Район был по-летнему живым. Таня перешла дорогу и теперь брела по аллее, подсвеченной фонарями. Вскоре аллея осталась позади, Таня миновала магазин и уже приближалась к своему дому. Он был построен по-дурацки: двухэтажая пристройка, в которой располагались разные конторы типа управляющей компании и почты, перекрывала путь во двор. Так что нужно было потратить время, чтобы ее обойти и завернуть внутрь двора, либо пройти через сквозной проход. Таня всегда выбирала второе — ведь ее подъезд находился прямо напротив выхода из этого перехода. Каких-то пятьдесят метров, и она уже на крыльце. Вот и сейчас Таня, миновав какую-то развеселую компанию, не раздумывая поднялась по короткой лестнице, чтобы сократить путь.

В уши напевал мелодичный голос Эда Ширана, из рюкзака доносился сладкий запах бабушкиных крендельков, и все это окончательно разморило танино сознание. Наверно, поэтому она не успела вовремя заметить человека, возникшего перед ней буквально из ниоткуда. Он раскинул руки, загораживая дорогу. Таня от неожиданности отскочила назад и вытащила из одного уха наушник. Второй выпал сам и повис в воздухе. Таня настороженно посмотрела на незнакомца. Это был парень в красном бомбере и капюшоне, скрывающим лицо в тени, несмотря на работающее освещение. Он был выше и крупнее Тани, а одет был так, словно на улице стояла осень. Она хотела было обойти внезапную преграду, он парень снова загородил путь.

— Тихо-тихо, — сказал он.

Таня попятилась.

— Дайте пройти, — попросила она в глупой надежде, что незнакомец просто исчезнет.

Но тот молча смотрел на нее из-под капюшона. Таня занервничала. Она знала, что за переделами перехода полно людей, слышала их голоса. Нужно только выбежать отсюда и неприятная встреча закончится. Но отчего-то она стояла, как вкопанная. Парень потер руками и на мгновение обхватил себя за плечи, будто мерз.

— Можешь согреть, — сказал он и немного задрал голову так, что капюшон сполз по макушке.

Если бы Таню попросили описать его лицо, она ни за что не смогла бы этого сделать, потому что все ее внимание приковал к себе взгляд. Остекленевший, жестокий и абсолютно ледяной. И как бы пугающ он ни был, Таня оцепеневшая замерла на месте. Она не понимала, почему не наорет на него, не скажет как бы далеко ему пойти или вовсе не убежит. Отовсюду повеяло сыростью, уши заложило и не стало слышно ничего. В животе заворочалось предвкушение страшного и непоправимого.

— Вали, — вдруг буркнул парень.

Оцепенение спало, вернулся шум с улицы, с ощутимым эхо выделялись голоса компании — они тоже зашли в переход. Незнакомец прошел мимо. А Таня... сорвалась с места. Она выскочила из перехода и бросилась к своему подъезду через весь двор. В висках бешено стучала кровь, а все мысли мигом покинули сознание, оставив своим маяком лишь желание спастись. Практически врезавшись в дверь, Таня скинула рюкзак и принялась лихорадочно искать в нем ключи. Ей казалось, что неизвестный псих передумает и вот-вот ее нагонит. Ей нужно было скорее в безопасное укрытие. Но проклятые ключи никак не хотели находиться. Таня ругнулась и чуть не заплакала от отчаяния. Неужели ее все же поймают? К счастью, домофон запиликал, дверь толкнули изнутри, и на Таню радостно выпрыгнула соседская собака.

— Здрасте, — поздоровался и сам сосед, держащий поводок.

Таня в ответ что-то промямлила и, пропустив их, юркнула в подъезд. Лифт открылся почти сразу и, только оказавшись в его кабине, Таня наконец выдохнула. Убежала!  
Сердце билось где-то в районе горла, норовя выпрыгнуть. Щеки защипало от слез. Таня всхлипнула. Одна за другой наваливались мысли о том, какой именно участи сейчас удалось избежать. Это могло быть как простое назойливое внимание, так и покушение на жизнь. Господи, как же глупо! Как же глупо она себя повела! Она должна была убежать сразу! Неправильное ощущение собственной вины накатило неизбежной волной и никак не отпускало.

Перед дверью в квартиру Таня кое-как взяла себя в руки и вытерла лицо. Дома было оживленно. Мама и папа пили чай на кухне под вечернее телешоу. Перекинувшись с ними парой слов и вручив гостинцы от бабушки, Таня сначала прошмыгнула в ванную, где как следует умылась. А потом, сославшись на усталость, отправилась в свою комнату. Не включая лампы, Таня подошла к окну — оттуда был виден злосчастный переход. Внутри все так же горел свет. Ей вдруг почудилось движение тени. Или не почудилось? Таня тут же отскочила от окна. По спине пробежал холодок, дыхание вновь перехватило. Она потерла щеки, приводя себя в чувства. Все позади, убеждала она себя, все позади. Ничего не произошло. Что-то ее уберегло. Удача или бабушкины молитвы — неважно. 

Таня задернула шторы. Постояв с минуту в темноте, она опустилась на постель и дотянулась до светильника. Его мягкий, успокаивающий свет едва ли наполнил комнату. Таня иррационально боялась выдать свои окна, будто бы тот незнакомец с ледяными глазами выжидал и высчитывал. Это было бы бессмысленно. И, несмотря на логические доводы разума и безопасность стен своего дома, Тане все еще было очень страшно.


End file.
